Lost cause
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: No lo busquen, no lo alcancen. La hora ha llegado, es tarde pare él. No hay más tiempo que desperdiciar en él, porque Allen Walker es una causa perdida. Un Noé. Alguien perdido en el desasosiego. No hay vuelta atrás. No hay a dónde ir, solo a una tumba bien profunda para que nadie lo encuentre. [Para 30vicios. Posibles spoileres del manga]


**30 vicios  
Tabla: Universal**  
 **Reto:** ** _#02_** Respuestas  
 **Fandom:** D. Gray-man  
 **Claim:** Allen Walker  
 **Advertencias:** posibles spoilers del manga. Jijiji ―En especial el capítulo 222―. Hace mucho que quería escribir de este fandom, pero no me atrevía. Luego retomé mi misión sobre escribir algo de todas mis series y encontré el impulso para estar aquí.  
 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. La canción inspirada para el fic es Quee: Bohemian Rhapsody.

* * *

 **Lost cause**

* * *

 _«_ _Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth…_ _II._ _Mama, (anyway the wind blows), I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.»_

* * *

No lo busquen, no lo alcancen. La hora ha llegado, es tarde pare él. No hay más tiempo que desperdiciar en él, porque Allen Walker es una causa perdida.

 _Un Noé._ Alguien perdido en el desasosiego. No hay vuelta atrás, no hay a dónde ir. Solo a una tumba bien profunda para que nadie lo encuentre.

Está en un lugar hermoso pero solitario, lleno de luz, y con un largo silencio que solo transporta el eco de su perdida voz. Allen de pie, se despide de todo: adiós a la orden. Adiós a todas las personas que conformaron su familia, aquellos con los que pudo convivir día con día. Adiós a todos, ha decidido tomar un camino diferente para encontrarse, para volver a ser el mismo, sin importar las consecuencias de que _sus caminos van por caminos diferentes._

Es una causa perdida que se niega a despedirse de _él._ Su camino y su destino no pueden terminar ahí y tan fácil.

Pero tiene miedo. En la belleza frente a sus ojos no existe algún consuelo, el viento no sopla algún mensaje esperanzador que le ayude a resistir su fatal futuro. Jamás algo tan bonito le pareció tan aterrador, ahora sabe que dentro de lo hermoso existe desesperanza, soledad, miedo. Y también sabe que el silencio es ensordecedor y que pronto va a ' _desaparecer'._

Desvanecerse como castillo de arena derrumbado por una ola. Borrarse como la letra de una antigua carta. Disiparse como gotas de lluvias evaporadas por el sol. Su existencia se borra como una superficial herida, como una lágrima que se seca con el dorso de la mano, como una risa que se acorta, como la respiración de un muerto. Se desploma como la pluma que se desprende de un ave y parsimoniosamente cae hasta tocar el suelo.

Y de corazón desea que todo se trate de un sueño, pero las lágrimas que caen a borbotones de sus ojos, le confirman que todo es una realidad que no puede esfumarse con el simple soplar del viento, con la luz del sol, con el agua que limpia la suciedad, o con todas las ganas que él tenga de eliminarlo.

Parece fácil tomar el camino indicado. _Ir._ Seguir el aparente sendero del final suena alentador. Ponerle fin al sufrimiento siempre será opción, más cuando apuñala y se remueve dentro de la herida para que opte por esa opción, para seguir haciendo daño para hacerla más profunda. Carcome, engulle, perfora, quema, ahoga y solo puede detenerlo el aceptar que su era termina en el instante en que él deje de luchar. _Sin dolor y sin remordimientos._

El viento lo empuja a seguir. El sonido de la voz de su maestro, comprensiva y llena de calidez, lo alienta a ir directo a la liberación. A dormir. A descansar en paz. Tranquilidad para la causa perdida de Allen Walker. Pero eso suena como una profunda, oscura y solitaria tumba cavada para él.

¿Quién es Allen Walker?

¿Exorcista o el décimo cuarto?

En su dolor lo ve, él tiene _respuestas_. Sus palabras y la tierna imagen de Lenalee, llorando por él, martillan en su cabeza. Ellos no lo salvarán, pero él es un exorcista que tomó otro camino, lejos de sus amigos, porque es quien remará contra corriente para seguir adelante. Una apuesta por el todo, no importa si pierde porque al menos intentará encontrar una esperanza para él.

Que el aire sople, no importa el lugar, él no desaparecerá, buscará salvarse hasta el último soplido de su corazón.

* * *

 **No tengo mucho qué decir al respecto, no me gusta no es ni un gramo de mi pesar por Allen bebé, pero tenía que estrenarme en el fandom XDXD**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos :D**


End file.
